A user of a mobile communication device (e.g., cell phones, smart phones, etc.) may place a call to another party to inform the other party how far the user is located from the other party or from a particular location. For example, a wife may call her husband to inform her husband as to where the wife is located and how much longer it should take her to arrive. In another example, a user may call a friend to ask how far away the friend is from a particular destination, such as a location of an event. In still another example, service personnel may be asked to call a home prior to their arrival at the home. However, people often forget to notify parties about how far away they are from the parties and/or particular locations.